


Second Watch

by Tex



Series: Two Men and a Baby [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tex/pseuds/Tex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's tired, all the way down to his fingernails and not for the first time, John thinks that two tours of duty in Afghanistan had nothing on parenthood for exhaustion and moments of sheer terror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Watch

Second Watch  
531 Words  
Rated PG

It's night again, the fifth night since this whole thing started. He's still freaked out, even though it looks like they're in the clear at last. John can hardly believe that things are so still now, as still as they were roiling and chaotic hours before.

He's tired, all the way down to his fingernails and not for the first time, John thinks that two tours of duty in Afghanistan had nothing on parenthood for exhaustion and moments of sheer terror.

He doesn't realize he's not alone until he feels Rodney's big, warm hand on the back of his neck. Rodney's fingers press gently into his skin. "Go get some sleep. It's my watch."

John looks over his shoulder at him. "You talk like we're on a mission."

Rodney smiles crookedly. "You mean we aren't?"

"Good point." John sits forward with his elbows on his thighs, taking a closer look at the rise and fall of Duncan's small chest. Deep, even breaths, without a hint of a wheeze. "Didn't really expect this when we brought him home. Runny noses and stomach flu and scraped knees, yeah, but not this."

Rodney's fingers sift through John's hair. "This wasn't so bad, actually. When Jeannie was his age -- "

"If you don't mind, buddy, I'd just as soon not know." Rodney's fingernails drag lightly against his scalp and John sits back again, his head resting back against Rodney's belly.

His eyes close, because he'd love to stretch out, just for a couple of minutes, preferably with Rodney spooning up behind him. Since Duncan's been sick, they've barely had time to shower, much less get naked with each other.

But Rodney's hands are on him, petting and caressing, sliding down to his shoulders and kneading his knotted muscles and Christ, all at once, he can feel every micro second of their enforced celibacy. John's way too tired to get an erection but every touch, every slide of skin on skin, adds a note on John's mental calendar.

1200 – give Rodney blowjob in the shower. 1700 – make out on couch before dinner.  
2100 – nice, slow fuck after Duncan's down for the night.

His revelry is cut short by the rough shake Rodney gives his shoulders. "You're relieved, Colonel. To bed, on your own power or mine."

John grins, pushing himself heavily to his feet. "Ooh, I like it when you push me around," John says, pulling Rodney close against him and burying his face in his warm neck.

Rodney's arms wrap snugly around John and he stamps a kiss on John's temple. "Uh huh, nice try but you're not going to distract me. Come on, John, I mean it. Get some sleep. I've got this."

"I'd rather stay here with you guys."

"Fine. Stretch out with Duncan, then. Just for God's sake, lie down before you fall down."

It's a solution that satisfies all John's requirements and carefully, he eases down next to their son, who's decked out in his little space ship-dotted pajamas. Duncan stirs in his sleep, squirming and shifting without opening his eyes until he's pressed back against John's chest. John pulls him in closer and falls instantly asleep.

And Rodney watches.


End file.
